lodfandomcom-20200213-history
Advice, notes and silly tables
Newbie levels things, tables based on other tables and other non-factual,subjective things that didn't belong in the wiki proper, so to speak.Meben 21:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Getting started and zone 1 Spend your starting 2,000 on a Sword and some Leather/20, as per other tutorials. Thefts When a thief's inventory is full, one of their stolen items will turn up on the ground. Therefore, if it doesn't go in an equipment slot and you can't leave it in a fortress, don't buy it unless you can afford to also buy about sixteen extra for the local thief. You don't have the money for MedKits yet. Clone yourself off for nothing and exploit the free healing. New warriors are extremely fragile. You might run away from a Clip Pistol once, but not twice! Patrol the Sacre Base tile and the tile of road just in front of it. If you're wounded (and this will be after almost every fight), heal up immediately; you don't yet have the luxury of EMWARP or an up-to-date clone. Never enter combat at less than full HP. That applies during your entire career. This is more convenient to do when you're high up enough in salvage to not notice the cost of medkits. Run away from anything with a ranged weapon. (In zone 1, the monsters with ranged weapons are ones a new soldier is likely to be killed by if they don't run away.) Meben 21:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (A foe you can't defeat is a foe you won't be able to use MedKits in front of, run away from at all, or dodge the second LR attack they get to make if you do get away.) Since you're not leaving sight of Sacre Base, you can use the fountain for your food needs, letting you turn any Rations you find into more money. Sell some Home-made Rafts. This is, from the foes you can defeat, the best salvage. (Reliable Boat PlansRelevant exploit.) I've got money now. What do I buy first? Get C-Stats. This will let you see if you should run away or not. Even though (at this stage) you have to keep replacing it, always buy the better armour. Better armour cuts down on time spent running back to the Clone Center, and lets you take on tougher opponentsWell ... the C-Stats combat difficulty rating: knows about armour points remaining, anyway.. Bigger Guns You've upgraded to a RazorLance by salvage or purchase, and are swinging around a SlingShot, or a Crossbow or Clip Pistol when you've got the ammo. Maybe a better weapon will let you take on more powerful monsters? Get the LR weapon first. They do more damage than your melee weapon. * e.g. A Comp Blaster will make you all but the master of zone 1 if it connects. * Also, more effective use of ammo. Also, three round burst. Your ranged attack - all three rounds - goes off before the monster's ranged attack, so you may take out the monster before they can attack back. ACME sells some superior weapons that use 9mm ammo; since they have burst they do respectable damage for zone 1 and 2, and you're not using the 9mm ammo for anything else... Longer term When you can, buy a ROM: Samlist and keep an eye out for the Quantum Field, and other best items that can't be found elsewhere. And for the TachyonBlaster and A.Mk-II, which are only otherwise practically available in zone 6. When you demonstrate at least enough running-away skill to get the ROM from DW HQ, you can probably survive trying to visit most Sam's (there's none in zone 6). Armor (You'll have the cash for a PlasmaVest and recharger no later than zone 2.) The boosts from upgrading your armor is possibly more effective than the protection it provides; start by upgrading a PlasmaVest. (Irony: seldom salvaged.) An upgraded PlasmaVest served me out to zone 5. However, if you've got tens of millions spare and are having trouble getting ready for the next zone, give in and buy that Phase Armour (or dust off that Quantum Field). (Not doing so delayed my entry to zone 6.) Fortresses You can dump any energy ammo into a fortress, and use it to produce a selection of ammo packs. You can teleport between fortresses. Incredibly convenient. (It's also interesting how free teleporting sort of changes the topography of the wasteland. Given coordinates, you'll think "where's my nearest fortress?") It's done with a fortress item, which is why a Fortress costs }} to construct. <.< Fortress items There are ten device slots. (I haven't tried running without weapons, a defense screen and a generator! - leaving six slots for factories. (Gotta have a teleporter, y'know.)) (Reactors are nothing compared to ammo from salvage.) Convenience Pack: for Teleporter with Pylon access, Vortex Link, UltraScan You're paying }} for saving a device slot (and Pylon access). That's still not a lot of money for zone 5. Transporter: As well as normal between-fortress teleport and pylon access, teleport to an arbitrary location close to the fortress. Teleporting into a location is blocked does nothing, and does not kill you. (Maybe a Sam's counts as blocked. Maybe I typy'd the coords.) Even mines from salvage upset Scavengers, so you'll have to clean them up before maintenance. Rechargers cost each. A Fact: Recharger costs , and will therefore pay for itself in days, and potentially save you having to remember to buy more Rechargers when you visit Sacre Base. Items Kill Sodas. (They don't happen often.) They're the only items kill for more than they sell, aside from worn-out shields and armor and possibly empty Money Bags and Chests. ROM: Scanner never appears in salvage; Appraise only in zone 5. I'll have to buy both. MedKits If you're buying MedKits at all, worry about the inventory space (or thieves) rather than the per-dose price. Failing that, remember to drain Alpha and Beta Transport first. Unless you're really comfortable in a zone, there's not quite enough MedKits dropping to keep up. You probably have more in your fortress for the last zone, though. Rations When rations are in a zone, there's more than you'll get around to using. Don't keep more than a few rations-items. When there aren't rations in the zone, buy a few GSRZ Rations/50, stash them in your fortress, and never have to worry about "do I keep these Dunk'n'Donuts?" for ages. Expensive Items If you can afford to have a million-dollar HyperVault stolen, who cares about thefts? Medline If you lose HP in a fight, you lose a lot. Walking around just risks another encounter, which could make it worse! And if you can afford medline and can get to a safe area, you can just buy MedKits. Since they do nothing during battle, and can't heal nearly (fast) enough outside it, they are, sadly, toys. :( Thematically excellent, though! Nuke-O-Matic The Nuke-O-Matic (from Ed's) can be Uni-Ammo'd. Costs 4.5M. You can fuel it without wasting ammo with everything but Trivex fuel and WidowPacks. (At significant fractions of most power packs per fight, you can probably afford to visit the Vortex refill station. Selling ammo Sell: * Trivex Packs; therefore, also sell * GravPacks * PlasmaPacks. Considering the monsters What zone is this monster equivalent to? Things with both stats and gear that don't fit I'll have to check by finding them before zone 6. HP minimums To survive one ranged attack or two consecutive melee attacks: Armor is a lot more effective than agility, not least because the deflection chance doesn't take a steep drop because you're facing a stronger opponent! Maximum Strength No entry for zone 1, Cloth ain't Phase Armour! Includes 30% intensify. Don't forget the Shrine of Hercules! Lower than this means the one shot that gets through armor won't kill the monster, putting more wear on their armour and putting you in danger for longer. Higher than this means you're more likely to break their armour! (Armour that ran out of protection points always disintegrates; then you can't sell it.) Grenade Pack This is not in its own page because I've heard it takes cracking open a textbook to even know how many tests it takes to say something about randomness. - Meben 02:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Damage: 15-30 (LR Store inventory list. (However, the ANSI description gives minimum and maximum as ??.)) Never misses (User Manual.) Never hits armor! (Advice, notes and silly tables/Grenade Pack trials.) Maximum Strength table, modified: